


Love rises in the morning

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't always the happiest when he wakes up but his boyfriends always make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love rises in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I realise the title sounds like an awkward boner joke.
> 
> It's too late now, can't scroll up :P
> 
> Yo, 2kficteen guys - every day there's a fic because I love your asses.
> 
> Tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ray was in a bad mood. He had woken up grumpy. It couldn't be helped. It wasn't unusual for Ray to wake up grumpy. In fact, it occurred more often than Ray waking up happily. Ray didn't like to dwell on it but he knew that everyone around him blamed it on his late nights. Ray couldn't help it. Ray just liked to stay up. The world was quieter at night. There was nobody trying to reach him and he could play video games in peace. Sometimes he'd just stay up and watch awful movies. Ray just didn't like to retire to bed so early. He felt that the day had been wasted, especially if he'd woken up late. Ray always woke up late. He had an alarm clock but it went unused, unplugged and thrown against a wall. Ray hadn't liked to be bothered when he'd had a late night. The alarm guaranteed that Ray would wake up absolutely grumpy. So he took his chances and woke up when he felt like it. Besides, it was a Saturday and if Ray wanted to wake up late and grumpy then he damn well could.

 

Though he wasn't the only one that suffered for it. Ray had moved into Michael’s apartment with Gavin only a few months back. They'd been official boyfriends for a few years before that but now that they were all settled at their job and in their lives they'd decided it was best to live together. Ray had never known how irritated he could get with his boyfriends until he lived with them. Ray couldn't, wouldn't, move out though. He still loved his boyfriends frustratingly too much and he made that clear when he apologised for his grumpy behaviour. Yet his boys were early risers. They were loud, obnoxious and early to bed (well, earlier than Ray at least). They had usually had breakfast, got dressed and picked something to do by the time Ray had woken up. All he had to do was get dressed, grab a snack and follow them. It didn't matter if Ray had had one hour or eight hours sleep – his boyfriends would always insist that he join them. Ray would grumble but end up enjoying it every time anyway.

 

His favourite so far had been the dinosaur tourist attraction. It had been all good fun until Gavin got scared by one of the larger animatronic dinosaurs. He'd scampered behind both his boyfriends and clung to their shoulders. Ray's heart had broken when he heard his boyfriend whimpering. Michael pitied him less but held the poor Brit all the same. They walked the rest of the attractions like that. It became funny afterwards, even for Gavin. They kept the picture that had been taken by one of the staff walking around. It depict Ray catching Michael's attention, pointing at something excitedly. Michael was just turning to look. Behind them, there was a head of spiky hair. Gavin's arms were like a death grip around Michael's neck and his face was similar to his Tom Clancy character. Ray hadn't been able to stop laughing at it when they got a look at it at one of the overpriced photo booths later. He'd insisted they buy three copies. Gavin still shook his head at the one Ray had so boldly stuck to their fridge.

 

Ray was smirking at the photograph as he opened the fridge to get some food. Ray jumped as someone wrapped their arms around his waist. “Just give me a minute.” Ray grumbled. “I want breakfast before we go.” Ray insisted, it was the most important meal of the day, never mind if he had only gone to bed not two hours before. The person who had perched their chin upon Ray’s shoulder shook their head. Michael, Ray recognised as his Jersey boyfriend’s curls tickled his neck. “Go where? We’re staying in today babe.” Michael explained. He turned and pressed a lasting, mildly wet kiss just underneath Ray’s stubbly jaw. There were some stray hairs there and the coarseness of them scratched his lips. Michael did not mind. “That's a first. What did you and Gavin do? Did you drink too much last night?” Ray asked. He sounded a little bitter. Michael blamed it on his lack of sleep. “No, we were just kept up by a certain someone losing at a video game.” Michael teased. “I don’t lose.” Ray snapped. Michael didn't take offence or get scared. Instead he laughed quite loudly at Ray’s expense. “You did last night.” Michael giggled, “forget breakfast - I'll make it for you. Gavin is waiting on the couch.” Michael said. It wasn't just a light hearted comment. There was an underlying command there. Ray huffed but obeyed. He slipped from Michael’s grip. “I want eggs.” Ray demanded. Michael nodded. “Your wish is my command.” Michael said. He mock saluted and that alone satisfied Ray.

 

Gavin was where Michael said that he would be. Their three seater couch had been claimed by his lanky body. Gavin was swamped in blankets, duvets and throws. That was most likely Michael’s doing. He was always doting in his boys. The Brit, who had been watching an awful TV show, turned and smiled wide in Ray’s direction when he entered. “X-Ray, my man!” Gavin crowed. For someone who probably had a hangover, Gavin seemed totally fine. Ray knew that while Michael wouldn't have made sure he was hydrated, he would have ensured that Gavin kept drinking water alongside his beer. He really was too concerned about his boys too sometimes. “Vav! Move over so that I can sit down too.” Ray asked of his boyfriend. The mound of blankets, duvets and throws moved as Gavin wriggled underneath them, “There's space for you now.” Gavin said. Really, Ray could not tell. He took his chances and lifted the heavy amount of blankets. There wasn't much room and Ray was leaning quite heavily on Gavin's thighs but neither of them minded. Gavin curled up against Ray’s side and hummed against his shoulder. “What are you watching?” Ray asked conversationally. He was trying his hardest to ignore the domesticity of the whole thing. He could smell the eggs that Michael was cooking. His stomach growled but Ray ignored it so that he could focus on Gavin. “I don’t know. It's like Jeremy Kyle but not.” Gavin hummed. Ray kept himself from correcting him and mentioning Maury. He wanted to so that Gavin could share in his grumpiness. Ray bit his tongue. He was sure if he didn't Michael would confiscate his eggs. “That sounds fun.” Ray said instead. Gavin nodded. “It's bloody weird I can tell you that.” He replied. Then they fell into comfortable silence. It was easy to do with the noise from the TV filling the room.

 

“Breakfast is here!” Michael sung as he entered. He held Ray’s plate high in the air with a tea towel underneath it to help soothe the burn. Gavin squawked at the sight. “Where's mine?” Gavin yelled. Michael scoffed at him as he lowered the plate for Ray to take. Ray stole the tea towel too. If Michael couldn't hold it then Ray certainly couldn't. Michael didn't say anything about it. “We've eaten out breakfast.” Michael reminded him. He lifted the duvets and saw that there was nowhere to sit. Instead of complaining Michael made space. He sat on Gavin's lap and wriggled to get comfortable. “Michael, this isn't fair.” Gavin whined though whether he was referring to the food or the seat neither Ray nor Michael knew. “I want seconds.” Ah, breakfast it was then. “Fuck off, I am all cooked out. I'll make you lunch later.” Michael reasoned. He turned in his Gavin's lap and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gavin made a sound and moved so their lips met instead. Michael laughed into the kiss. Gavin's breath smelled like bacon and morning breath. Michael didn't care. He caught Ray looking and smirked at him. Ray shook his head furiously. He was eating! Ray was in no mood to kiss anybody. There was a mix of eggs and toast in his mouth that Ray was sure that would not be pleasant for his boyfriend. Michael wasn't deterred and Ray huffed heavily into his mouth as Michael stole a (thankfully) closed mouth kiss. “I love you two.” Michael confessed. “We love you too, you pleb!” Gavin said, “isn't that right Ray?” Gavin asked. “Yeah.” Ray agreed. Yeah, he loved them both very much. They put up with his God awful sleeping schedule and loved him. Ray couldn't think of anyone better to share his apartment and his grumpy mornings with.


End file.
